The present invention relates to a rotary processing machine for beverage containers.
Container processing machines illustratively include filling machinery, sealing machinery, rinsing equipment and the like. Container processing machines are designed to be rotary when high output is desired. In rotary container processing machines, the processing sites receiving the containers are configured at the carousel periphery and move the containers during their processing in a revolving manner.
In order to meet the high requirements currently placed on the quality of the beverages being filled, designs exist wherein the processing sites are situated within a sealed space which may be filled with a special atmosphere. Said space may be loaded with an inert atmosphere, for instance CO2 or with a sterilizing atmosphere of H2O2 and in this manner, the beverages may reliably contain only little oxygen or few germs, this feature being highly significant as regards their quality at the time of filling.
Processing machinery of that kind are known in many designs in the beverage industry.
The German patent 696,569 discloses a design of a filling machine within a closed kettle-like housing. The space so subtended is determined by the overall size of the said machine and entails a substantial volume.
The current and conventional typical design derives form Markus Rammert, xe2x80x9cKeimarme Kaltfxc3xcllung stiller Getrxc3xa4nkexe2x80x9d (Low-germ, cold filling of still beverages), GETRxc3x84NKEINDUSTRIE 8/96, pages 500-5. FIG. 4 on page 504 shows a standard design comprising a rinser/filler sub-assembly and associated transport devices within a housing which is accessible through doors and has the size of a modest single family house. The subtended space takes considerable volume.
A related design is disclosed in the 1997 ASEPTIC FILLING LINES brochure by PROCOMAC. The attempt is made in this instance to somewhat reduce the machinery components, but this endeavor succeeds only when these operate linearly. Rotary processing machinery of this design again entails a large housing of considerable volume.
A special design is disclosed in the German patent document 199 11 517 A1. This document discloses a rotary filling machine which is received, as a whole, in an omni-directional and tightly enclosed housing of which the size again is determined by the machinery and therefore demands a considerable volume.
The German patent document 19835369 C1 discloses a special design where the container processing machines by their processing sites configured at the bottom project from above into a space filled with a special atmosphere. Said space underneath the said machine is passable to personnel and, accordingly, also subtends much volume.
The designs of the state of the art incur the drawback that the space loaded with a special atmosphere requires said substantial volume. Said space must be opened when there are operational problems. In such an event, the space fills with air and germs. The ensuing cleaning of said space before operation is allowed to resume substantially depends on said space""s surfaces and total volume. As a result, as regards the known large spaces, interruption of operation caused by operational malfunctions, or required resetting of such machinery, will require at least several hours.
The objective of the present invention is to so design a processing machine of the above cited kind that operational interruptions caused by said space being contaminated shall be shortened.
This problem is solved by the present invention.
The space of the invention is configured as an annular tunnel of which the cross-section needs to do no more than merely allow the passage of the processing sites together with their containers. Said space therefore may be very small cross-sectionally. As a result, its inner surfaces and its volume are considerably reduced. When encountering operational difficulties which shall constrain opening the space or contaminate it in some other way, the ensuing cleaning time is much shorter than in known designs. Accordingly, the design of the present invention is economically reduced, the manufacturing costs are much lower than those of the bulky designs. The machine also is more compact. The invention is applicable both to single machines and to those used in sets.
The entry and exit wheels of the present invention are advantageous. In this manner, the entry and exit wheels also may be configured in the annular tunnel which includes a corresponding widening of its stationary surfaces at their peripheral locations.